Of Mistletoes
by Last.one.02
Summary: Christmas decorations in the precinct, one well placed mistletoe and Olivia give Elliot an idea on how to decorate her apartment. Established EO, holiday fluff and kisses under the mistletoe (obviously).


On the morning of the first of December, the detectives were greeted by a precinct full of Christmas decorations. Their desks all had small Christmas figurines, some stars were hanging from the ceiling, wreaths covered seemingly every door, ornaments hung at odd locations and Christmas lights along with garland were on the walls. It resembled more of a winter wonderland than police precinct.

None of the detectives were aware of the coming decorations nor were they expecting such invasive festive spirit at their workplace. SVU's finest spent the morning in court, and it was well around the lunchtime when Fin, Munch, Olivia and Elliot walked into the precinct – the sight taking their breath away, but not in a good way. Their conversation about the case died with the first sight of the decorations. They looked around and observed their surroundings, trying to take it in and figure out how this had happened. They'd been on the job for more than a decade and this was the first time any of the precincts was that decorated.

"Are we in the right place?" Olivia asked.

The familiar desks and walls underneath the decorations were familiar, Elliot pointed out to the SVU sign on the wall. "Looks like our joint," he said.

Fin walked ahead and turned him around, observing, wondering. "What the hell happened here?" he asked. "Looks like Santa moved here," Munch answered him.

"We can all see that, but the question remains why," Elliot said, he was determined to get to the bottom of this.

They inspected the decorations with distain.

"I need some coffee," Munch decided, he wandered to the break room, but his absence was not missed in the bullpen.

Elliot picked up a small Santa figurine from his desk by the photo of his kids and gave it a look. "I got a Snowman," Olivia said and picked the object from her desk. She came around and compared it with Elliot's Santa Claus. She leaned into Elliot, who welcomed her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"They're all creepy," Fin said. He had a miniature reindeer in his hand, which looked more like a bear with antlers.

"I'm gonna talk with Captain," Elliot decided.

As on cue Cragen entered the bullpen. "How can I help you Elliot," he said, when he approached the detectives.

"What the hell happened here?" Fin asked, he pointed to all the decorations around. His dislike was obvious in his tone and face.

"Some rookie from 1-PP was in charge of Christmas decorations, he was supposed to order some decorations for 1-PP only, but he ended up decorating all the precincts in Manhattan," Cragen explained. It was obvious he was not a big fan of the holiday decorations either. "1-PP has been getting calls from all the precincts demanding the decorations be taken down," he added.

"I hope he was fired," Elliot said.

"He was given new duties," Cragen said, but didn't specify what exactly.

A scream rang out through the bullpen.

"It's Munch," Fin recognized his partner.

Fin, Olivia, Elliot and Cragen rushed to the break room, where John had disappeared earlier. Once they entered, Olivia shrieked – Elliot held onto her – the rest of detectives looked with horror at the scene in front of them.

A gigantic Santa Claus with bag of presents was waving from the corner of the room. The figure was well over 2 meters tall and a meter in width, it had Christmas lights on, they were shining brightly.

"Hell no," Munch said resolutely and pointed at Cragen. "I'm Jewish, I will not be forced into celebrating Christmas," he said.

"Trust me, John, nobody wants to work in this environment. I'm working on getting them taken down," Cragen assured his detective.

"Ho-ho-ho, Merry Christmas," the Santa Claus said and waved his hand.

The detectives jumped again – Fin stepped outside the room, Cragen held onto the doorframe, Munch dropped his cup of coffee on the floor and Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia protectively.

"Yeah, this needs to go," Fin said.

"I like Christmas, but this is too much," Elliot agreed.

Olivia untangled herself from Elliot and walked over to the figure. She squeezed herself past it and unplugged it from the wall. The lights on the Santa went out. She looked over her handywork and was proud of herself. She continued unplugging the lights in the break room, once she was certain she got them all, she stood by the wall and glanced over the room. "That's better," she decided.

All the male detectives were giving her strange looks, except Elliot, who looked slightly amused. The others looked somewhat uncomfortable. "What?" Olivia asked.

She got no reply.

"I'm gonna go and call 1-PP again and see about returning the decorations," Cragen excused himself.

Munch said something under his breath about getting a mop to clean up the coffee he dropped, and Fin made himself busy and left.

"Did I do something?" Olivia asked.

Elliot shook his head and smiled. He stepped over the spilt coffee and made sure he didn't get any on his shoes. He crossed the room and as soon as he reached Olivia, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

The question Olivia was about to ask died. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stepped closer to him, he returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her waist.

Eventually the kiss died.

"What was this all about?" she asked.

Elliot looked at the ceiling, Olivia followed him with her eyes. She smiled – they were standing underneath the mistletoe. She had always been very careful not to be anywhere near those decorations. "And you were the lucky guy tasked with filling the Christmas tradition?" Olivia teased.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "I am a gentleman and I will not leave a lovely lady underneath a mistletoe without a kiss," he said innocently.

"Lucky me," she said barely above a whisper.

"I also think none of the guys would even dare to kiss you," Elliot added, he pecked her cheek. "But I'm not sure if they are more afraid of you or me." He chuckled.

Olivia smiled; she rolled her eyes. "Or maybe they are gentlemen and don't want to kiss me as they are not attracted to me," she said.

Elliot leaned down to kiss her again. She didn't deny him.

"I am definitely attracted to you and it's just my luck my competition is not attentive enough," Elliot was cheesy. "I love you," he added casually.

"I love you too," she replied.

Elliot smooched her again, he pulled her closer by her hips and tangled his other hand in her medium length hair.

Olivia moaned into the kiss, she wrapped her hand around his neck and the other palm was resting on his chest. There was urgency in the kiss, their tongues touching and moving together, their bodies pressed against each other and hands wandering curiously over the clothes.

Olivia and Elliot broke apart, they were panting and for a moment they had managed to forget that they were still at work. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. The kiss left them wanting more, but they were at work and nothing could happen.

"We have to table this until I find you under the mistletoe again," he said. His arms were protectively around her and hers around him.

"Captain is probably getting rid of it along the other decorations," Olivia said, it was most likely true. He would not have a mistletoe there as temptation for the detectives if one of them happened to stand underneath it like Olivia.

Elliot turned his eyes up to the decoration. "What a shame," he mused.

"You're thinking about taking it home, aren't you?" Olivia accused.

Elliot made a sound in his throat which gave Olivia an affirmative answer.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Olivia lifted her head and saw Fin standing there. "We have a case, Captain wants you on scene," he said.

"Coming," Elliot replied.

Fin nodded and left the doorway.

Elliot let go of Olivia and reached up for the mistletoe, but he came short. After a few failed attempts he climbed on a chair and finally reached the decoration, he placed it in his pocket. Olivia smiled at him. "This is going in your apartment," he notified her. Olivia expected as much. "Gives me another reason to kiss you," she said indifferently.

Elliot laughed and kissed her hair, once they got back in the bullpen, they were detectives Benson and Stabler, no longer Elliot and Olivia. Only evidence of their kiss was slight smudge of her lipstick on the corner of his mouth, but that would fade soon enough, or she would notice it and wipe if off.

When they got back from the crime scene that afternoon most of the decorations had been taken down and just a few were left to bring the festive mood to the detectives.

The next morning Olivia got even bigger surprise. After she woke up and groggily entered her kitchen, where much more awake Elliot was waiting with a fresh pot of coffee, she saw the decorations Elliot had put up in her apartment. They were almost as invasive as the ones at the precinct, except there was no Frosty the Snowman or Santa Claus, not even Christmas lights or regular garlands. Her entire apartment was full of mistletoes, they were hanging from the ceilings, some were on random walls and one was on top of Elliot's head.

"Good morning," he said happily.

"Morning," Olivia said, still baffled.

She walked up to him and kissed him good morning like she usually did. Olivia leaned into Elliot and let him take her into his arms. She let her eyes drift over her apartment – this was definitely the most decorated her apartment had ever been. "Are you sure you got enough decorations? We could probably fit a few more in," she said sarcastically.

"I left some spots for you to hide in if your lips become too swollen from all the kissing you'll be receiving," he said like he had planned it all along.

Olivia chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Don't forget that it's you, who's under the mistletoe," she reminded him of the decoration he had placed on his head. To prove her point, she kissed his lips.

"I didn't see any scenario in which I could regret it," Elliot replied. As she stood there in front of him in his arms, he really couldn't see anything wrong with having a mistletoe on his head, all it could lead to was getting Olivia to kiss him more – that was always a win in his book.

"Come on, let's go back to bed," she said.

He lit up – he jumped down from the chair, balanced the mistletoe with his one hand and wrapped the other around her midsection. Olivia had failed to see all the mistletoes hanging on the ceiling on top of the bed before, but once she did, she burst into laughter.

"Like I said, I'm planning on kissing you a lot," he said sheepishly.

Olivia took the mistletoe from his head and threw it on the floor, she guided his hands around her and pulled him into the bed with her. Not that she'd ever admit it, but she loved those stupid things he did, and she was head over feet in love with him.


End file.
